


Jonell is a Himari kinnie whether she likes it or not

by STARRY_RlN



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jade says fuck, Jonell is a horny Himari kinnie, Jonell you're gay, drinking age doesn't exist because with something this stupid it has to be drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARRY_RlN/pseuds/STARRY_RlN
Summary: Jonell is gay and asked me to write this so I did over the course of like 3 days of work, also she's a horny Himari kinnie (and she doesn't have an account hence why this isn't a gift)





	Jonell is a Himari kinnie whether she likes it or not

**Author's Note:**

> you can't deny the truth Hiinell

“You’re fucking gay Jonell.”

“It’s not my fault SHE’S SO HOT JADE!!!”

“You need Help.”

“I need coochie is what I need.”

“You’re a living disaster, I’m taking you to a gay bar.”

“JDDJDBDKGSHSBDNFJSHDJD WHAT”

“First of all did you just keysmash with your mouth? But yeah, I’m taking you a bar filled with lesbians in which you will be one of them because you’ll be a lesbian in a bar full of lesbians.”

“BUT THAT’S, GIRLS, HOW, TALK.”

“And this is why I’m forcing you to come”

“BUT WON’T PEOPLE THINK WE’RE TOGETHER IF WE’RE LESBIANS WALKING INTO A BAR FOR LESBIANS WITH LESBIANS TOGETHER?”

“No, I’m not that desperate.”

“WHA- That’s not nice!”

 

At about 8PM that night Jade dragged a barely functional Jonell to a local lesbian bar, and it was indeed a bar for lesbians that was filled with lesbians.

“Alright Jonell, go do something gay now.”

“You can’t just tell me to do something gay! It’s not that easy!”

“It is if you’re not a pussy. Good luck lesbian.”

Jade seeped into the crowd in a very cryptid-like manner, leaving Jonell alone in a gay panic.

_ These girls are so hot why are they so hot why am I so gay where do I go, I don’t wanna accidentally run into someone and embarrass myself in front of a bunch of really hot girls, I need to sit where can I sit, I’m going to cry please don’t cry that would also be embarrassing aaaaaaaaa. _

Jonell eventually found her way to an open table and sat down, continuing to scream internally. As she looked around at all the really hot girls she started to stare at one in particular.

The girl had long red hair and looked really, really hot. She was sitting with a few other girls who were making out across the table from her.

“Why are the girls here so hot?”

“Go talk to her gay.”

“Jade?! When did you get there? And did I say that out loud? Time to Die.”

“Do it, do it, do it.”

“But she’s too hot! How am I supposed to talk to a girl like that! I want her to punch me!”

“Go yourself or I’ll push you in top of her.”

“whAT NO DON’T THAT’S RUDE!!!”

“Go talk to her then, and make sure it’s gay.”

Jade once again sank out of reality and into the bar. 

In a state of constant panic Jonell somehow walked over for the sole purpose of not being physically pushed into the hot girl. As she got closer the hot girl looked at her and the other two stopped making out.

“Oh, she’s cute and tiny.”

Saying that the hot girl stood up and grabbed Jonell’s arms, terrifying her as she was lifted up off the ground the be face to face with the hot girl.

“Oh, looks like Tomoe found a gay, I hope you weren’t planning on leaving.”

One of the two girls that were making out spoke up, and her appearance and voice resonated a cryptid aura enough to rival Jade’s. Jonell was entirely unable to speak due to how flustered she was with her face being so close to another girl’s.

“Tomoe gets clingy and likes to have contact when she’s drunk, good luck.”

This time it was the other girl who looked like she was trying really hard to be edgy but also radiated bottom energy. This time Jonell was able to get one word out.

“D-Drunk?”

“It’s a bar, what did you expect?”

Jonell could not argue with the bottom girl’s statement.

“Your face is really red, it’s cute.”

The gay panic set in again as she was reminded of the tall hot girl whose name seemed to be Tonie holding her about 6 inches off the ground.

“Wanna sit with us? Tomoe may cry if you don’t and then I’ll have to tease her.”

Jonell just nodded at the cryptid girl as Tomoe sat down with Jonell in her lap, holding her around her waist.

“May as well get comfortable, want me to get you a drink?”

The bottom girl seemed to be trying to help but being in a hot girl’s lap and having her breath roll down her back was making Jonell unable to function in any meaningful way.

“Wow Ran, she looks like even more of a bottom than you.”

This statement cause both Jonell and the bottom girl, Ran, to call out in sync.

“I-I’m not a bottom!”

“Oh, you’re not? Then kiss Tomoe on the mouth.”

Hearing this Tomoe looked up from where her face was buried in Jonell’s neck, and into her eyes.

“Uh-um, well, uh”

“Aw, do you not want to?”

“Don’t worry Tomoe, she was just lying about not being a bottom.”

“Can I kiss her then?”

“I don’t know, ask her, she’s the one in your lap.”

Tomoe looked at Jonell again and Jonell’s face got so red it could rival a strawberry. She turned away from Tomoe before nodding her head slightly.

“Alright! I’ll save it for latter though.”

“Huh?”

“Come on, what kind of drink do you want?”

“Uh, well, I-”

“Have you never drank? Alright, I’ll pick for you.”

Tomoe went to stand nearly sending Jonell falling into the table. She looked down in thought for a second before her face lit up with an idea.

Tomoe put one arm under Jonell and the other behind her, lifting her up to carry her bridal style. As she walked away with a frozen, red Jonell the cryptid girl called out one more time.

“Wrow, gay.”

 

When they sat, Tomoe kept Jonell in her lap with her arms tight around the smaller girl’s waist. After Tomoe asked the bartender for something Jonell didn’t hear over the sounds of lesbianism screaming in her head, a glass was put in front of her. But due to the gay panic she couldn’t move her arm to pick it up.

“Hm? Do you want help drinking? Here you go cutie.”

Tomoe took Jonell’s hand and brought it over to the glass, closing her hand around it and helping Jonell to raise it, letting Jonell bring it the rest of the way to her lips herself because Tomoe knows it’s not nice to force someone to drink.

 

After Jonell finished the glass Tomoe ordered her a second as well as a different drink for herself. As the night went in Jonell could feel the gay panic subsiding but the gay thoughts only got stronger.

“You’re… really really hot… and I’m really really gay…”

“Thanks, you’re really cute and I’m really gay!”

The two went back and forth saying really gay stuff until the bartender came up to them and put a napkin in front of them before walking away. On the napkin was a message.

_ Hey Jonell, I went home, have fun with your new girlfriend tonight uwu - Jade _

“Huh? Jade left? Wait how do I get home then? That sounds not good.”

“How far do you live?”

“(insert where Jonell lives here)”

“Well, that’s far, you can just stay at my place tonight, how’s that? We can cuddle.”

“huH? CUDDLE? YES PLEASE, I’D BE HAPPY TO SLEEP TOGETHER.”

“Haha, well come on, you already seem pretty over the edge, so we should go before you just pass out.”

Tomoe paid the bill for the drinks she had bought herself and Jonell that night and told Ran and the cryptid that Jonell never heard the name of where she was going before leaving the bar carrying Jonell again. As Tomoe carried her Jonell kept trying to lean up and rest her face and lips against Tomoe’s neck, failing a lot and almost falling out of her arms.

Once they got to Tomoe’s house Tomoe opened the door and there was another girl on the computer in the living room.

“Hey sis! Welcome back!”

“Hey Ako, I found a cute girl and she didn’t have a way to get home safe so I brought her here and now we’re going to sleep and cuddle together in a gay way.”

“Alright, have fun! Enjoy the gay!”

Tomoe brought Jonell to her room and put her on the bed. She took a tank top and some shorts into the bathroom and came out wearing them, because that’s what happens when you change clothes.

“Here, I have something for you too, they’ll be pretty big but that outfit doesn’t really look all that comfortable to sleep in.”

The gay panic returned as Jonell started to think about how she would be wearing a hot girl’s clothes and sleeping with her the same day she met her but also that was fine because she was hot and seemed really nice and Jonell was just really gay.

 

After Jonell had changed into the oversized t-shirt and shorts Tomoe gave her she walked back to her room. Seeing her Tomoe said just one word, “cute,” and pat the bed next to her, inviting Jonell to lay down next to her.

“What about the kiss? You said you’d save it for later and it’s later and if we go to sleep it won’t be later anymore, it’ll be tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess it would be.”

Before Jonell could respond, Tomoe got out of the bed and went up to Jonell, reaching around her and lifting her off the ground all in one motion. Tomoe pressed Jonell into the wall and put her weight against her, pressing their lips together. It was really gay and Jonell was screaming internally as she was being kissed while being pressed into a wall off of the ground. The kiss continued for about a minute until Jonell started to get extremely light headed and Tomoe finally released from the kiss and let Jonell fall to the ground.

“How was that?”

“I am so gay.”

“Ha, I’ll take that as a compliment then, now come on let’s sleep.”

Tomoe picked Jonell up again and they got into the bed, Tomoe placing Jonell’s head on her chest and petting her hair as they drifted off to gay slumber.


End file.
